The industry of video playback applications is widespread, with both personal and industrial applications. To play video content on electronic equipment such as a computer, a tablet, an intelligent phone and other electronic devices, a corresponding media player must be installed. Various video formats require different media players, oftentimes reducing the compatibility between media players.
Multiple video media element may further be played subsequently. In such instances, a transition effect between the video media element is usually introduced to render the viewing experience more pleasant and eliminate any abrupt passage between video media element. Currently, software provides pre-production transition effect between video media element. Video media editors such as Final Cut Pro® and Windows Movie Maker® allow users to select and introduce a transition effect between two images or video media element. The resulting video media element is a newly encoded video media element including the two video media element and the selected transition effect in a pre-encoded combined video media element.
Computing the pre-encoded combined video media element with current methodologies and software available today on the market require important processing capability, making its application to real-time solutions unsuitable. There is therefore a need for a media player and a method for adding transition effect between two subsequent video media element, suitable for real time applications such as for example digital signage.